Relentlessly Succumbing
by gabriel-fk
Summary: Dumbledore contacts an ex-student, Miss Wright, who works abroad for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He wants her help for the war but she is hesitant to return. She is after all the ex-girlfriend of Sirius Black, and to make matters worse, the secret ex-girlfriend of Remus Lupin.


Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Victoria Wright and any other original characters that may crop up. All other Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning: this will not fit entirely with the plot of the book.

Albus Dumbledore sat staring into a fire, neither Harry nor Voldemort leaving his mind. He wondered whether Harry himself would be able to handle what was inevitably to come, would he be strong enough. He was sitting on the large wooden chair behind his long mahogany desk, inside his beloved office. The room was lit by hundreds of candles and it was the perfect atmosphere to do some serious thinking.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Dumbledore stood up and with a flick of his wand the door opened. As it did it revealed a slightly nervous looking Sirius Black closely followed by a young man, who looked absolutely terrified. He was clenching his fists as if he was trying not to cry, he looked down at the ground so his face was hidden.

"Albus, I hope I am not interrupting..."

"You are not. Who is this?" said Dumbledore; his tone was soft, but curious.

"I came across him in Diagon Alley, Albus. He works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I saw him, and was instantly intrigued, as Diagon Alley is no longer a place that wizards can walk freely, so I brought him here."

Dumbledore looked interested.

"Have you asked him anything?" he questioned.

"A little, Albus, he works with the magical governments of other countries..."

At this Dumbledore began to walk forwards, putting his hand on the man's shoulder and ushering him forwards. He looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was alright.

"What is your name?" he inquired.

"Nigel... Nigel Majoribanks." Replied the man, his voice wavered.

"Do not be so nervous, you are safe," said Dumbledore, his kind eyes glistening.

The boy looked at him, in awe of the wizard that stood above him. He had never been so close to Dumbledore... never felt such power radiate off one man. It took his best efforts to lift his head. He didn't really know why he had been brought here; it must have been something to do with his work he supposed. But there he was, not sure what to do, not sure what to say, he felt unable to speak. He just wanted to go home.

"Look at me, you are safe!"

"Albus, should I go...?" asked Sirius, taking a step closer to the doorway.

Dumbledore looked up briefly from the shaking mess of the young man.

"No. Come inside."

As Sirius did so Dumbledore looked back at Nigel, who was still staring at the floor.

"Look at me."

Nigel stayed still, staring at the floor, terrified.

"Now."

Plucking up all the courage he had he meet Dumbledore's eyes, gaze retracted from the floor, he stared into the sympathetic, friendly eyes, hoping for help.

"Much better... now tell me what you know about the magical governments of other countries."

"Well... I... you see..." Nigel paused and took a deep breath, getting his voice together. "I do not know much really. Because, I am only an assistant."

"Who do you assist?" Urged Dumbledore, patiently.

That was when it clicked, Nigel realised why he wanted to know, he wanted to recruit wizards from other countries to help him with the war, and she was the key. Should he tell him? Or should he keep to the rules of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, as he should do, he knew she wouldn't want her name mentioned, could he betray his Department and his friend? But it was for a good cause, that much he knew.

"Wright, Victoria Wright."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Sirius and Dumbledore moved backwards to sit in his chair once more. Dumbledore's look of surprise turned into one of contemplation.

"Where does she live?" he asked, his curiosity growing.

"I don't know. No one does."

"Very well," Nigel sat on the steps of his office. "Sirius! Find Mr Majoribanks a safe place to stay and the come back here."

"Yes, Albus."

As Sirius left with Nigel closely following him Dumbledore sat back in his chair and surrendered himself into deep thought. This could be one of the keys to their victory in the upcoming war. He unconsciously placed all his hopes on this woman he had heard of. Hoping she would be brave enough to comply.

Dumbledore was no fool though. He knew if this woman decided to help him, she would immediately become a target for the target for Voldemort. But he would help her in any way he could, it was for the good of everyone.

Dumbledore had not even heard of a whisper of the Wright family for years. They were an ancient, pure blood family, he remembered Victoria, she had disappeared suddenly, and no one had seen her since. Now she was back, he did not know for how long, and he needed her assistance. She was completely necessary.

Sirius came back into Dumbledore's office, closing the door. Dumbledore gestured to a nearby chair and Sirius sat down, not looking the other wizard in the eye.

"I can see you have something to tell me, Sirius," said Dumbledore, smiling. "What do you know of this... Miss Wright?"

"Well... we were," Sirius sighed, took a deep breath, and looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "We were a couple, for the longest time, I had intentions of marriage. From school and onwards... She was friends with me and the others you see... especially Remus, and, suddenly she disappeared."

"She gave you no explanation?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes shining with interest, the story only got more interesting.

"No, not really," Sirius turned his head away and rubbed his jaw with his hand, looking down at his hands. "She told me it was all too much. That it was happening too fast and that wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with me. She said that she wanted to leave, and be on her own."

Sirius' voice remained calm and indifferent through his explanation, but Dumbledore could tell that had been affected by the news of his ex-girlfriends whereabouts. And he was. Sirius had always carried a great passion for Victoria. He had been smitten with her, and had always wanted to spend his life with her. But it was not to be.

Dumbledore gazed at him thoughtfully.

"This is good news for us. It will help Harry and the Order. She will help us, if I can persuade her."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius one more time.

"And you, Sirius, will go and meet her. You did a good job tonight and I think it only appropriate as you knew her well. I want you to find Wright, and bring her here to me."

"Okay, Albus, I will do this for you," Sirius forced a smile. "When shall I... do it?"

"Tomorrow."


End file.
